


already drunk

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: “Get drunk with me,” Yuuri whines fetchingly, fingers splayed over Victor’s cheeks.





	already drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Porting tumblr ficlets before it implodes.

“Get drunk with me,” Yuuri whines fetchingly, fingers splayed over Victor’s cheeks as he holds his face in place and his hips rolling just enough to be teasing.

Victor chuckles; he takes Yuuri’s hands and kisses the tips of his fingers.

“I already am,” Victor whispers for only Yuuri to catch, soaking in everything that Yuuri gives to him. And because he knows Yuuri will laugh to hear it, he says, “I’m drunk on you.”

Sure enough Yuuri cackles, hard enough that tears come to his eyes, and Victor doesn’t mind that Yuuri is laughing at him. He means it.


End file.
